


One Last Thing

by Blightcon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drugs, Edward Scissorhands - JK, Has anybody else thought of this?, Just me then?, M/M, OKAY., Or Wolverine - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blightcon/pseuds/Blightcon
Summary: Drabble: 'Cause I like me better when I'm with you.





	One Last Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I like me better when I'm with you  
> I like me better when I'm with you  
> I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause  
> I like me better when  
> I like me better when I'm with you

He couldn't stop himself.

Every night he would go to his room and shut the door, extending his claws and flexing them. He would remove his mask and take a deep breath before embracing the pain. He dived straight into his own memories, the sketchy images blurred as he searched and searched to remember _something._

He would walk the halls and see Swerve and Skids, Cyclonus and Tailgate, Rodimus and Drift... Such friendship. Such friendship he didn't have. Not anymore. All he could make out was his face, peering out at him through the circular window as he barely caught the words.

 

_"I'm sorry Domey. I'm sorry things didn't work out."_

 

And then it was gone. It faded out into black, and he would come to hours later to a soft knocking on the door. He sat up and gave permission for Ratchet to come in with the small box of equipment. He would always refuse to fix his arm. All it would do is force him to move on, and he would rather hang onto hope. Maybe this was all just a dream?

No.

 

He would offer his arm to the medic as Ratchet pierced the long syringe in the seam into the soft mesh underneath his armor. It felt so good... Better than his claws. The drug drifted into him like a wind, and he shook. So good.

Rewind would be so disgusted in him.

 

_"One more thing."_

 

He hung his helm as his optics flickered on and off.

_"One last thing."_

 

His mind felt like it was swaying back and forth.

 

_"Because I don't say it enough."_

 

He begged for forgiveness.

 

 

_"_ _I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> I like me better when I'm with you


End file.
